Saving The World
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: Harry and Hermione's struggle to make it. I suck at summary's so just read the story and tell me what you think. It's done! They made it enjoy!
1. It's coming

Saving the world

Part one: It's Coming

Summary: Harry, Hermione and the rest of the DA struggle to defeat the dark lord, while Harry and Hermione also struggle with their newly exposed feelings. Character Death. H/Hr.

Looking deeply into her brown eyes he tried to steady his breathing, He knew how he felt for her, hell he even knew how she felt for him, but maybe…. Just maybe, he thought, the y were rushing into this, they were both still reeling from the loss of Ron, they haden't expected the destroying of the Horcuxes to be so violent. It had been no ones fault, but that didn't keep them from placing all of the blame on themselves. And now here they were, on the verge of the final battle, the one to decide everyone's fates, and they were snogging like two wild animals. "Hermione, do you think we should be doing this?" he asked, his hands still tangled in her hair and shirt.

She was quiet for a moment, one hand resting on his hip, the other on the swoop of his neck. Her head was a jumble, but she did know she wanted him, had for such a long time. "I want to. I don't want one of us to die, knowing that we had a chance to be together only to throw it away." she said. With that she again tried to claim his mouth with her own.

"Hermione." he gasped, pulling back ever so slightly. "You know there's no telling when the final battle will come, it could be tomorrow, and it could be in two years, he may hide." he tried to explain.

Nodding, she took his mouth over, "I know." she mumbled against his lips before she pulled him down on to the bed, where they became one, not once but twice that night.

Six weeks later

Harry had been right, Voldermont had went into hiding, knowing that he only had the bit of soul left that was holding him onto this plain of existence and it had taken them nearly the entire six weeks to find him. Tonks, Moody, Lupin and some others had been out looking under every rock, in every crevice nearly night and day until he was found.

"Harry did you get that?" Tonks voice pulled him from his daze.

Looking up a bit startled Harry looked to the faces around the table, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

Tonks shook her head disapprovingly as though she wanted to scold him for not paying attention, but then thought better of it. "I was saying, that I think we should go in now, we're ready, have been for a while now and he's a sitting duck, he doesn't realize that we know where he is." she repeated, her voice raising slightly every few words.

Harry nodded, "Alright, does anyone have any reason why we shouldn't go along with Tonks plan?" he asked the rest of the DA. When no one spoke up he nodded again, "Well then Tonks, what do you have for us to do?" he asked.

Tonks began to explain what she thought they should do and Harry now listened contently, he wasn't aware of Hermione's eyes on him. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't feel good about their at all, she didn't want Harry to face the Dark Lord, didn't want to face losing him, not after she had lost Ron, not so soon, she couldn't handle that. Suddenly a wave of sickness over came her, clutching a hand tightly over her mouth she rushed from the dinning room to the nearest bathroom.

Every head whipped in the direction Hermione had went, Harry was nearly immediately on his feet. But Luna reached out, taking hold of his arm, "Let me." she said quietly. Harry nodded, letting her go. Outside of the bathroom Luna lightly knocked, "Hermione, its Luna. Are you alright?" she asked, pressing her ear to the door, trying to listen for a response.

There was a moment of silence before movement was heard from inside, "I'm fine." came Hermione's weak response, and then the toilet flushed.

With a sigh, Luna rolled her eyes and turned the door knob, pressing her shoulder into the door until it opened; Hermione was perched on the edge of the old claw footed bathtub. Closing the door behind herself, Luna crouched down to the floor, making herself eye level with Hermione, Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again.

With a sniffle, Hermione looked up, tears streaking down her face. "I don't know what happened, I looked at Harry and I started worrying, hearing Tonks," she paused before she looked Luna in the eyes, "It's just, the stress got to be to much in there." she explained.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Luna tried to collect her thoughts, "Can you go on with Tonks plan?" she asked carefully, reaching out she placed a gentle hand on Hermione's knee, "If you don't feel up to it, its okay, you can stay here, where its safe."

Shaking her head gently, Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, "No, I've been by Harry side through this sense we were twelve, I'm not going to stop now." she insisted.

Luna nodded before she stood, "Alright," she relented, "are you coming back? Or should I tell them you need some rest?" she asked, hand on the door knob.

With a sigh Hermione stood, leaning her hands against the sink, she gazed into the mirror. "No, just give me a few minutes to straighten myself up and I'll be out." she answered as she went to fixing her makeup.

Luna could do nothing more then to go back to the dinning room and inform everyone else that Hermione would be fine and that she would re-join them shortly.

A/N: so what do you think so far? Was Hermione having a case of the nerves? How will the battle go? Stay tuned for part two.


	2. And it begins

Saving The World

Part: 2

And it begins

The next day the entire DA was again sitting around the dinning room table. Tonks had a map out in the middle of the table, showing everyone where Voldermont was hid and the easiest accesses points to it. "Do you know if he'll have death eaters there?" asked Neville.

Tonks nodded, "Yes, but we can't be sure of how many." she responded as she leaned back in her chair. Neville nodded before he again began to study the map silently.

Hermione carefully studied Tonks face; something was there, something she wasn't telling. Slowly she let her gaze slide over Lupin and Moody, Lupin did seem different and Moody, well she could never quiet tell what he was up to. "What aren't you guys telling us?" she asked, making everyone's heads snap up.

Harry reached over, placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder, "What is it Hermione?" he asked softly.

Looking at him, she pointed to Lupin, Tonks and Moody, ""Them, their the ones that discovered where he was hiding and there's something they aren't telling us." she explained. When everyone's eyes went wide she thought about her words. "Not that I'm calling them traitors, just that they know some piece of information that they aren't telling us and I refuse to go into this, or let any of you, unless they revile every detail." She re-explained and she steadily started toward Lupin, Tonks and Moody.

Harry looked at Hermione for only a moment more before he turned his attention to the three, "Well? Is there something you aren't telling us?" he asked, his voice and attitude coming across with an athourative tone.

Lupin and Moody both instantly looked to Tonks. With a slump of her shoulders she sat forward in her chair, "Well, we're not quiet for sure," she paused and looked to Lupin and Moody before she fixed her gaze back on Harry and Hermione "but, we think there may be tunnels' under the house and surrounding area." she finished, placing both hands, palm down on the table in front of her.

Harry nodded, "And if there are, how many death eaters do you think could be hiding down in them?" he asked slowly as he thought this over.

Moody leaned over, "We don't rightly know, it all depends on the size and if there even there in the first place." he dead panned.

Harry nodded once more, but didn't say anything as he looked to Hermione. When their eyes met it was like she instantly knew what he was thinking. There was a very real chance one of them may be dead at the end of this, if not both. "But he can't have many followers left now." Neville's voice broke the silence. When everyone looked at him he looked a bit nervose. "I mean, we've taken out so many already." he tried to further explain his point of view.

Luna reached across the table and patted his hand gently, "We understand perfectly well Neville." she assured him softly.

Harry stood, gaining everyone's attention. "We all know that there's really no telling what circumstances' we will be going into when we make our way to the final battle." he began, with a pause he glanced down to Hermione and took her hand for reassurance. "That's why I tell you this is your choice, you can go or stay, no one will think any different of you if you decided that you'd rather not die. I know if I had a choice I'd stay, but I don't." he paused again as he scanned the faces before him, they each had found their ways into a special place in his hart and no matter what they chose, he knew that he would never look down on any of them. "So now, on the eve of battle, I will ask, who stands with me ready to fight and destroy this evil?"

Hermione was the first to stand, nearly knocking over her chair in her hast. Then one by one everyone else stood as well, not one seat stayed filled. Tonks grinned as she looked at the faces around her, "Well, Harry. Looks like your wish of going in alone won't be happening any time soon." she joked.


	3. Will They Make It?

Saving The World

Part 3

Will They Make It?

Slowly, quietly they crept through the woods. They were now on the outskirts of the area surrounding the house. Stopping at the edge of the timber, Hermione took a hold of Harry's arm; he turned to see what she wanted and was met with her deep brown eyes burning into him. For a moment he just stared back, but when he saw her eyes begin to weal up with tears he quickly pulled her into his arms. Moving her hair to one side, he turned his head and gently kissed her neck, then her jaw before he made his way to her ear, "It's going to be okay." he whispered. Moving her face to him, but not moving her from his embrace, Harry gently wiped away her tears, "I refuse to let anything happen to you." he assured her.

Slowly she nodded before a fresh flow of tears began, "But I refuse to let anything happen to you." she choked out, looking him square in his emerald green eyes.

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "Well Alright then," he sighed taking Hermione's face in his hands, "Sense we're both to stubborn to let anything get in our ways we're going to be fine. You got my back and I got yours." With a gentle smile she slightly nodded. Then Harry cocked that signature smile of his, "Not that I need to ask," he began.

"Good luck kiss." finished Hermione, already on his train of thought. With that Harry leaned down gently, yet firmly pressing his lips against hers in a very passionate kiss.

A trought being cleared broke them apart and they looked over to see Moody standing there. "Hate to brake the love birds up," he apologized jokingly, "But must I remind the two of you that we're in the middle of a battle." with a wave of his walking cane he gestured to the house Voldermont was hid in.

Harry just smiled slyly as he led Hermione over to Moody. Once they stopped at his side she looked up to the old professor, "And this is only the beginning of the battle," she said knowingly, then she gave him a playful grin, "Just thought you'd like to know." with that they were off, out of the timber as they got the signal from Tonks.

Everyone emerged from their places, all slowly, carefully making their ways toward the house. Everything seemed to be quiet, only the sound of their feet tromping the ground and their own breathing. The out of the middle of them all a dark mark went up and all of Lucifer's domain broke loose. Hexes, Jinx's and Curse's began to fly this way and that. Harry lost his grip on Hermione some how or another and soon was swept up in battle.

To his left, Harry spotted Ginny, taking on three Death Eaters single handedly. She looked as if she could handle herself as she took down one, then two of them. But then Harry noticed one, standing not five feet in front of him, preparing to throw something at Ginny. With a loud grunt Harry rushed forward, tackling the Death Eater to the ground. Then quickly he pointed his wand to the man's chest, "Crucio!" he shouted. With a cry of pain he was knocked out.

Having finished the third Ginny had managed to catch Harry's act, she grinned, "I owe you Harry!" she shouted before she took off for more Death Eaters.

With a sigh Harry stood, he had to make it to Voldermont; he had to finish this threat. Fixing his gaze on the house he began his trek. Here and there his gaze was diverted and he sent a Hex or Curse flying, but other then that he only continued on his journey. Once he made it to the house he burst in the front, not caring who knew he was coming. Making his way into the house he made it to the kitchen, then the living room, his anger building with every step he took. Then he heard it, a noise coming from up stairs. At first it was light, then it go louder and Harry recognized it for what it was, it was a cry of pain, but not just any, it was Hermione's cry! With no thoughts Harry took the stairs two at a time until he got to the top, straight in front of him was the only light in the entire house, coming from a cracked door.

Rushing forward Harry kicked the door open, his eyes falling on Voldermont and a stout wizard standing next to him, Hermione's right wrist firmly in his grasp. Voldermont smiled, "Harry," he hissed, "How nice of you to join us."

Harry gritted his teeth as he stepped forward into the room, wand held out, ready to strike. But just as both of his feet were over the threshold, at least seven Death Eater's were upon him, taking his wand and throwing it off to Voldermont's right, who smiled larger. Something, for once, seemed to be going his way.


	4. What Now?

Saving The World

Part 4

What Now?

"No!' cried Harry as he tried to fend off the Death Eaters. "Leave her go!" he demanded, releasing one arm from captivity. A Death Eater to his right brought his combined fists down on the back of Harry's neck, before another kicked him in the stomach.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione as she grabbed a hold of the wizard's hand with her free one and began to dig her nails in, "Let Me Go You Toad!" she shouted.

With a growl the stout wizard smacked the top of her hand with all of his might, grinning as she cried out in pain, "That will be enough out of you." he scolded her.

Hermione looked over and not three feet away from her stood Voldermont. His slimy looking, almost featcherless face staring at her almost hungrily. Looking over her shoulder she saw Harry reaching for her, but the Death Eater's held him back. Finally the wizard jerked her forward and Hermione turned her attention back to what was happening in front of her. Voldermont was now less then a foot from her and his gaze seemed to engulf her. "Leave her alone!" shouted Harry from behind her, "You know it's not her you want, it's me! I'm the bloody boy-who-lived!"

Voldermont smiled as he reached out, taking a hold of the front of Hermione's shirt with his left hand. "Oh contraire Mr. Potter." he hissed, as he began to smell Hermione, "You see, I have found a way to bring just enough of myself back to kill you." he paused as he pulled Hermione closer still. "All I need is a virgin's blood." with that he pricked her neck with his right pinky nail, bringing it to his mouth once it was coated in her blood.

Harry watched as Voldermont began to think something through before he again began to smell Hermione. And Harry could only stand helpless as he threw her, at least eight feet to his right. "Hermione!" shouted Harry as he watched her take to the air, only to come crashing harshly to the ground.

"You've tainted her!" shouted Voldermont as he approached Harry, "You, you…" but he just couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

The stout wizard hurried forward, "What is it my lord?" he asked hastily.

Voldermont turned to him with a growl, "The girl you imbecile!" he hissed harshly, "She isn't a virgin, he tainted her." he turned and looked directly at Harry before he spat at his feet, "And she's with child none the less." he said in discussed.

Harry looked over to Hermione; she laid still on the floor, a bit of blood gliding down her forehead. She was everything to him and now she held a life inside of her, a piece of both of them, their feutcher. With a deep breath Harry looked back to Voldermont, "If you've hurt them you'll die an even worse death then I had planned for you." he hissed.

Wheezing ever so slightly Voldermont snatched out his hand and took a hold of Harry's neck, pulling him from the grasps of the Death Eater's, his feet dangling inches from the floor. "Are you threatening me?" he hissed, bringing his face inches from Harry's, "I'm the one holding your life in my hands not the other way around."

Grasping at Voldermont's hand Harry tried to free himself, he could feel his power lessening and his head was begining to swim from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly he heard Hermione's voice, "Avada Kedavra!" she shouted, Harry's wand held tightly in her right. Pointed at Voldermont.

Screaming out in pain Voldermont released Harry who dropped to the floor, staying flat so he wouldn't be caught up in Hermione's anger. Voldermont dug at his face in pain before he dropped to his knees, then his stomach. His horrid cries suddenly stopping as he laid completely still.

Quickly Harry was to his feet and to Hermione's side. He pulled his wand from her grasp before he pulled her tightly against him. "Are you okay?" he whispered into the top of her head.

She was quiet, un-answering. Harry pulled her away from himself only enough for him to be able to look her over. Hermione looked up to him, her eyes glossy, her breaths slowing, "Did I get him?" she asked weakly. Harry barely got a nod out before she collapsed into his arms, unconscious.


	5. A family

Saving The World

Part 5

A Family

The Hospital was quiet, only the light sounds of the different life giving machines could be heard. Harry was slumped in a very uncomfortable chair asleep, right next to Hermione's hospital bed.

She lay there, her eyes closed, her breathing slow. With a bandage on her forehead, near her hair line and an IV in her left hand. Harry's left hand was tucked under her right; he seemed to need her contact much more at that moment.

Suddenly the door opened and a healer timidly walked in, "Mr. Potter." he said quietly, "Mr.." he stopped when Harry's eyes shot open, taking him back a bit.

Harry sat up nearly instantly when he saw the doctor. "Yes?" he answered before a worried look came over him, "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

With what sounded like a grateful sigh the doctor took a step forward, "Nothings wrong, sir." he eased softly. "I just wanted to let you know that Miss. Granger and the baby will be fine." he paused for a moment as Harry's face turned to confusion. "I must say we were worried for a bit, seeing as how young the fetus is. But she was very lucky that the fall didn't do harm and that slight imbalance of toxins in Hermione's blood we spoke of earlier seems to have corrected its self. So other then that she's going to be fine." he finally finished.

Harry stared at him, mouth agape, had he really said the word baby? Did that mean he was going to be a father? Blinking Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts, "Excuse me? Did you just say that Hermione is pregnant?" he asked, sounding dumbfounded.

The Healer nodded slowly, "Yes, she's around a month and a half, maybe less." he said, as he gazed at Harry, he looked like he may pass out or something. But Harry just sat there, unmoving. "Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" he finally asked cautiously.

After a moment Harry slowly nodded. The Healer quickly left. Alone again, Harry looked over to Hermione, taking her hand gently into his. "A baby." he whispered excitedly yet terrified at the same time. On one hand they were of age wizard's and they had finished school and they loved each other with all of their harts. But on the other, they were still only eighteen and he was sure Hermione wanted to try he hand at wizard collage and he had wanted to train to be an Auror. Could they do any of it with a baby?

Scooting closer Harry began to rub Hermione's arm, "Please wake up." he nearly begged her, "I'm not the smart one, ask me to do battle any day, but don't ask me to figure something out." he continued, "I need you Hermione. I'll always need you, together, it like we make a whole person." With a tired sigh he laid his forehead against the top of her arm. He just didn't know what to do; he couldn't handle this kind of information alone.

On the bed Hermione slowly began to open her eyes before she quickly snapped them back closed. The light seemed so bright and intense. Rolling her head to the side, Hermione realized someone was resting on her arm. Carefully swallowing she hopped her voice would work, "Harry?" she called, her voice breaking ever so slightly.

Harry's head shot up from Hermione's arm at the sound of her voice. Looking into her face he nearly couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her head turned in his direction, but her eyes were still closed, "'Mione?" he said softly.

A weak smile appeared on her face and he instantly knew she was awake, "Could you dim the lights?" she asked carefully.

With a quick movement Harry did as she asked and was back at her side. "There, how's that?" he asked as he took her right hand into his again.

Carefully she opened her eyes once more and this time the light was manageable. Looking over she saw Harry, "Your alright." she whispered as she gripped his hand, "Is he gone?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "I guess I wasn't really the one destined to kill him." he lightly joked, "Hermione, you killed him, you defeated the dark lord." he said, excitement creeping into his voice.

Hermione shook her head slightly, "No, he was going to hurt you." she said as firmly as she could, "My love for you killed him."

"Harry grinned; "I love you too, with all my hart." he beamed before he leaned down, gently kissing her. As they parted he smiled again, "I have something really important to tell you." he whispered.

Locking her brown eyes on his green she nodded, "What is it Harry?" she asked softly.

"We're going to have a baby." he said bluntly, "Just before you woke up the healer came in and told me." he paused as he searched her face, trying to find her reaction, "I think it…." he faltered as she bit her lip.

When Harry stopped speaking Hermione stopped moving before she took a deep breath. She didn't have any time to compose herself or to think anything through. How often, really, did the man find out about a pregnancy before the women? "The only time." she whispered, "Harry, do you want the baby?" she asked, "I mean, I know it wasn't planned, we're so young." she paused, giving him a chance to reply.

Harry stared at her for a moment, "Do you want it Hermione?" he asked carefully.

For a moment she laid in shocked silence, did she? She didn't have to think to hard on the subject, this baby was apart of Harry and her, it symbolized the love they had for one another. Of course she wanted it, but she just didn't know what Harry would say, if he wanted it or not. "I want to keep it." she slowly whispered.

Harry smiled, "That's wonderful." he sighed, "I was hoping you'd say that, we've seen to much death these past years."

Carefully setting up, Hermione reached her arms out to Harry. He obediently stood and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were going to be okay, they really were.


	6. Planning

Saving The World

Part 6

Planning

Over the months Hermione's belly grew steadily, while Harry and the rest of the Order brought in Death Eater after Death Eater. Before they knew it Hermione was eight months along. She still insisted on sitting in on every meeting, no matter what the time. Harry had given up even trying to stop her after he had had his head nearly bit off four times. If the Death Eater's didn't finally kill him the Hermione's mood swings would surely get the job done.  
Setting against the wall in the living room Harry gazed at Hermione, who was set across the room having a conversation with Luna about baby stuff. He smiled when she laughed, it was her true laugh. Noticing movement to his left Harry looked over to see Neville setting down next to him. Waiting for a moment he expected him to open his mouth and say whatever was on his mind. But when he didn't Harry cleared his trought, "What's on your mind Neville?" he asked.  
Looking up shyly Neville made cautious eye contact with Harry. "I was just wondering," He began slowly, "We've brought in several rough Death Eater's, though we haven't had even one sighting of Bellatrix Lastrange." he stuttered out.  
Harry nodded and thought for a moment before he leveled his gaze at Neville. "We're looking for her, it will take some time. But when we do she's going straight to Azkaban for the death kiss from the demitors." ha assured him.  
Neville nodded slowly, "And Draco Malfoy? He's still out there." Harry smiled reassuringly. "We have his mom, he's going to come to us, and we'll be ready for it." He stated. Then he placed a firm hand on Neville's shoulder. "Whatever comes, we'll be ready for it. We're strong, Voldermot is gone. All their doing is grasping at straws"  
Before Neville could respond Hermione and Luna descended a pone them. "Oh, Harry!" cried Hermione as she took a hold of his arm, "Luna and I have been talking and I've realized that I want us to be married before the baby comes." she began to explain hurriedly. "I mean on the Muggle birth certificate I want my name to be Hermione Potter, not Granger." she finished before she looked at him expectantly.  
Harry took a slow calming breath, "Alright Hermione." he said with a smile, "What date did you have in mind?" he asked as he accepted her joyful hug.  
"Oh, Harry!" she cried, "It will have to be some time in the near feutcher, but I need some time to plan"  
Luna grinned, "What about in three weeks?" she asked, looking between Harry and Hermione. "It will give us enough time to plan everything just so and we can bring in as many Death Eater's as we can"  
Neville nodded in agreement, "Take out as much of the party crasher threat as possible." he said before he stood, "I think I'll start on that now. Congrats Harry, Hermione." with that he exited the room.

For the next three weeks life in the order could only be defined as something a far cry from boring. Every day they had a nearly endless flow of Death Eater's being brought in. Hermione nearly constantly had a wedding planner or caterer on the grounds and the wedding and baby stuff now over flowed through out the house. Life was good; life was what Harry had thought of as normal. But they didn't know the one person they had let slip from their minds was plotting against them, waiting for their chance to strike.


	7. A New Beginning

Saving The World

Part 7

A New Beginning

Life was blissful; the stress was about up even the sun rose. Harry was already awake, he stood at his bed room window and watched as pink and orange began to streak the sky. A smile played across his lips when he heard Hermione make a noise in her sleep behind him. Turning he took in the sight of her, she lay on her back, her swollen belly poking out from under the sheet and her tee-shirt. Taking a couple of steps forward he gently climbed onto the bed. He looked down at her, her light brown hair splayed out across her pillow; she looked like an angel when she slept.  
With a content sigh he looked to her stomach and pressed his lips to it. By the time he pulled his head back up he felt eyes upon him. Turning his head he saw her staring at him. "Good morning." he greeted before he claimed her mouth with his.  
Moaning she leaned into the kiss as far as she could, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he pulled away she smiled up at him slyly, "Every morning that starts like this is a good morning!" she cooed lightly.  
Harry grinned before he glanced to the clock at the side of the bed. "If we don't get going now, we're both going to be late for our wedding." he laughed.  
Turning her head Hermione's eyes looked as if they would pop out from her sockets. "Oh My God!" she exclaimed, "Harry, its six-twenty! How could you let me sleep in for so long?" she asked as she tossed the sheet back and hurried from the bed as quickly as she could.

Harry didn't get to see Hermione again until he was standing at the alter, his left hand bound to hers with a thick gold piece of rope. They smiled at each other as the minister went through the ritual. There were nearly no dry eyes in the house as everyone watched these two young souls bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. The minister smiled as he looked from Harry to Hermione then back, "Do you have rings?" he asked.  
Harry nodded before, with his right hand he retrieved a small gold band from Neville, who stood behind him. With a sight, he placed the ring on her left ring finger. She smiled to him, a tear rolling down her cheek. With a shuttering breath she took the ring Luna offered to her. But before she could slip it on his finger there was a great explosion outside the house. Every member of the order and the DA leapt to their feet, pulling their wands. Just as suddenly as the explosion had sounded the entire front of the house was ripped away and the wedding party was bombarded with Curse's, Hexes and Jinxes. Harry futilely tried to cover Hermione with his body, but she was hit with two curses before her body hit the ground. Harry looked down at her, she looked like she was sleeping, but she had blood seeping from the corner of he mouth. "Hermione!" he cried.  
Molly Wesaley was at their side in an instant. "Harry, I've got her! Go Get Them!" she urged as she began to fuss over his fallen love.  
With anger in his eyes he stood and looked to the front of the house, his eyes falling upon Bellatrix Lastrange. She sneered at him before she turned and was lost in the battle that already raged at the front of the house. With no other thought then 'Death to Lastrange.' he rushed forward after her.  
Rushing through the crowed of battling wizards, witches and Death Eater's, he saw his friend's, once again, in a battle for their lives and the wizarding world. Luna was holding her own, plus some as every Death Eater with in a five foot radius of her fell to the ground in pain. Then he spotted Ginny, she seemed to be dueling with a Death Eater. There was something familiar about the man. Then he noticed the wand, it was Draco Malfoy. Just as the realization hit him they both raised their wand's executing the Avada Kadavara. "Ginny!" he shouted as he took off in her direction. When he made it to her side her dropped to his knees, checking for a pulse. His fingers gently fell away when he didn't find one, Ginny was gone.

Molly was beginning to think Hermione wouldn't wake up when her eyes suddenly shot open and she let out a horrific scream. Fluer's eyes went wide, "Molly, a puddle!" she yelled, pointing to the floor around Hermione's bottom.  
Molly's eyes went wide, "Oh, bless the spirits!" she cried as she pulled Hermione into her arms. "The baby's coming, I have to get her out of here." she paused as she gazed toward the battle. She couldn't see Harry or Arthur or even Bill. "Find one of the men, tell them what's happened. I'm taking her to ST. Mungo's." she instructed Fleur before she disappeared with Hermione.

When Harry finally came across Bellatrix, she had backed herself into a corner. "I'm never going back to Azkaban!" she spat at him, "You can just forget that!" With that she sent a crucio curse flying at Harry.  
Jumping to the side Harry dodged the green light. "Who said I'll give the Dementors the pleaser of killing you?" he asked angrily, "I want that for myself!" he yelled as he lunged forward, sending curse's off to her sides, making her stay in one place. His body collided with hers harshly as he took her to the ground.  
Bellatrix hit Harry in the side of the jaw with her right fist. With a growl Harry slapped her across her cheek. Back and forth they went until Harry had had enough. With what sounded like a war cry he pointed the tip of his wand to her head and snarled down at her, "You better not have hurt Hermione." he yelled before he hissed his cures, "Avada Kadavara." She stilled instantly, her body going limp. Bellatrix Lastrange was no more; she could no longer try to harm him or the ones he loved. Suddenly Fred burst through the crowd. "Harry!" he shouted, "Mum took Hermione to the hospital. The baby's coming"  
Harry stood, stepped away from the body of his foe and disappeared to ST. Mungo's.

When Harry got there he took off to his left, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Hermione scream behind him. Turning he spotted Hermione lying on a bed, some healers wheeling her from a room, Molly at her side. "Hermione!" he cried as he made it to her.  
Hermione craned her neck so she could see him coming towards her, "Oh Harry." she sighed as she took his hand, "We're not married yet, we have to be married or I can't have this baby!" she cried.  
"Miss. Granger, it doesn't matter your marital status, this baby is coming!" scolded one of the healers.  
Hermione gave her a glare, "Don't tell me that!" she hissed, "I feel that"  
No one had noticed that Molly had disappeared until she re-appeared with the minister at her side. "Where did we leave off?" he questioned.  
Hermione opened her clutched left hand, revealing Harry's gold band. "The end." she whispered as she slipped Harry's ring onto his finger.  
The minister smiled, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione gently. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." he announced finally.  
Hermione pulled back from the kiss when another contraction hit her. The healer looked to her and rolled her eyes, "Are you ready Mrs. Potter?" she asked. Hermione nodded slowly and let herself be pulled away. Harry fallowing her.

With in the hour a baby's cry was heard And Harry and Hermione's son Came into the world.

Ronald James Potter

7lbs. 4.6 oz.  
19 in long

Light brown hair and emerald eyes.

The End

A/N: So what did you think? Is it good or could it use some work? Please review, flames accepted!


End file.
